This invention is directed to a portion of an overall document feeder described and claimed in simultaneously filed commonly assigned application Ser. No. 433,498 by George Fallos entitled High Speed Document Feeder.
The invention relates to sheet feeding and delivering apparatus. In particular, it relates to a document handler and feeder device for accomplishing efficient single separation of documents from a hopper supply, and skewless high speed transport of such documents.
Current high speed document feeding apparatus exhibit tendencies to misfeed and to feed "doubles." Hence, for efficient handling of documents, a high speed document handler is needed which accomplishes consistent single separation of stacked documents and high speed transport of these documents with minimal misalignment. Whereupon, it is an object of this invention to provide a high speed document handler capable of separating a single document from a stack in a consistent manner without producing "missing" or "multiple feeding."